Magie Automnale
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Une clairière perdue au milieu des bois, deux hommes profitant de cet isolement pour se laisser aller à une romance naissante...Merlin/Gauvain


Note de l'auteur : Rien de m'appartient, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir !

Résumé : Une clairière perdue au milieu des bois, deux hommes profitant de cet isolement pour se laisser aller à une romance naissante...Merlin/Gauvain

Ma première fiction sur le couple Merlin/Gauvain. A la base, j'avais commencé l'écriture en voulant mettre en scène Arthur à la place de Gauvain. Mais finalement j'ai trouvé que Gauvain avait beaucoup plus sa place ici.

Enjoy !

* * *

Magie automnale

* * *

Une clairière perdue au beau milieu des bois. Des arbres majestueux l'entourant, la rendant presque isolée du monde extérieur, unique, introuvable. Leurs feuillages projetaient des ombres étranges et dansantes sur le sol, caressant silencieusement le tapis de feuilles multicolores. Les teintes chaudes et vivantes de ces feuilles d'automne, mêlées à celles plus foncées des ombres sur le sol créaient une palette de couleurs saisissante et tout à fait unique. Cette peinture vivante était de plus complétée par la lumière perçant au travers des feuillages des arbres.

Le jour tirait à sa fin, et la lueur dorée du soir créait des tâches de couleurs sur les végétaux, sur le sol, les troncs, sur l'herbe se mouvant sous une douce brise. Chaque coup de vent changeait l'orientation des feuilles, créant des jeux de lumières se renouvelant sans cesse.

Cet endroit était unique, incroyable, presque…magique.

Oui, magique. Là était le terme le plus approprié.

Et pourtant, ce mot était tabou en cette période troublée, presque banni tant le Roi de cette contrée craignait l'émergence d'une magie plus terrible et beaucoup plus dévastatrice. Et pourtant, certains continuaient à braver cette interdiction, à profiter avec assiduité et performance des pouvoirs merveilleux leur étant conférés.

C'était le cas du jeune homme actuellement occupé à admirer sans limite les jeux de lumière illuminant ce toit de feuilles d'automne. Un rêveur, voilà ce qu'il était. Un inconscient, disaient certains. Un maladroit, proclamaient d'autres. Mais c'était le rêveur qui ressortait en cet instant.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de cette flamme vivace et éternelle l'animant chaque jour. Cet espoir enfoui au plu profond de son être.

Il en avait la conviction.

Un jour, il pourrait profiter de ses pouvoirs au grand jour. Mais…pour le moment…

-Montre-moi encore autre chose, Merlin.

Celui qui avait prononcé ces mots était allongé contre Merlin, la tête du jeune sorcier reposant sur le ventre de l'homme. Ses yeux bruns reflétaient cette expérience et cette maturité dues à un trop grand nombre de combats. Cependant, il y brillait encore une étincelle de curiosité et d'émerveillement alors qu'il observait le jeune sorcier avec fascination.

-Je t'en prie, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Merlin se redressa et se remit en position assise avant de faire face à son compagnon.

-Gauvain, je t'ai déjà montré tout ce que je pouvais faire…

Le dit-Gauvain laissa un sourire malicieux apparaître sur son visage.

Merlin lui avait effectivement tout montré.

Depuis sa découverte des pouvoirs du jeune homme, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait énormément appris. Il avait découvert des incantations et des réalisations dont il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner l'existence. Il s'était émerveillé devant certains jeux de lumière, s'était amusé de l'effet de certains sorts, et avait frissonné face à d'autres. Mais sa soif de connaissance et sa fascination restaient toujours intacts.

-Montre-moi encore, insista-t-il à nouveau. Ta magie est tellement belle. Tellement…pure. Bien différente de celle haïe par Uther…

Le nom avait été prononcé avec une haine non masquée, preuve qu'il embrassait pleinement sans honte et sans hésitation la cause du sorcier face à lui. Après tout, même si le roi avait eu raison de craindre la magie, ce n'était pas une raison pour massacrer la quantité d'innocents s'étant retrouvé dans les flammes des bûchers destinés à éradiquer les sorciers. Et, si Gauvain avait appris une chose durant ces quelques jours qu'il avait passés à observer Merlin, c'est que la magie n'était pas mauvaise. Tout dépendait de la personne qui l'utilisait. Et Merlin n'était certainement pas de ceux désirant s'emparer du royaume…

Peut-être était-ce la voix douce de Gauvain, ou le regard plein d'espoir qu'il dirigeait vers Merlin. Mais le sorcier se laissa à nouveau entrainer dans une démonstration de ses capacités.

Quelques secondes suffirent à la paume du jeune homme pour s'illuminer d'une vive lueur d'un vert pur tandis que ses pupilles passaient d'un bleu profond à un jaune animal. Le cri de surprise de Gauvain se transforma très vite en un sifflement émerveillé. Les yeux du plus âgé dévoraient avec un ébahissement certain la lueur se séparer en plusieurs petites sphères de lumières qui vinrent danser autour d'eux.

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir faire un truc pareil, fit remarquer Gauvain non sans lâcher du regard les lueurs toujours en mouvement.

Cette remarque entraina un sourire chez son vis-à-vis, teinté toutefois d'une pointe de nostalgie qui se transforma rapidement en un profond dépit.

-Et Arthur te condamnerait à mort dès qu'il le saurait…

La réplique de Merlin avait été sèche, cassante. Et l'amertume se lisait aisément dans ses propos. Il était un rêveur, et gardait toujours de l'espoir. Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à espérer que le jeune Prince accepte un jour sa magie. Après tout, son père n'avait de cesse de chercher à la détruire, à exterminer jusqu'au dernier les sorciers parcourant le royaume de Camelot.

Enfin, c'était avant que Morgane ne le réduise par ses actions à l'état passif dans lequel il était actuellement.

Merlin soupira bruyamment, les sphères autour d'eux s'éteignant une à une alors qu'il se laissait aller à ces sombres pensées.

Mais une main fermement posée sur son épaule le fit revenir à la réalité.

Relevant le regard, il rencontra le regard plein de compassion et de tendresse de Gauvain. Le rouge aux joues, Merlin maudit aussitôt le ton froid et distant qu'il avait employé quelques secondes plus tôt. Après tout, le chevalier n'avait aucunement contribué à ses tourments. Il avait même accepté pleinement ses pouvoirs.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il rapidement. Je…

Mais deux lèvres chaudes l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin dans ses propos, tandis qu'une main calleuse glissait derrière sa nuque. Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme avant de réagir à cette étreinte soudaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gauvain l'embrassait. Ils s'étaient tournés autour durant de longs mois avant que le chevalier ne se décide enfin à faire le premier pas après une nuit particulièrement arrosée. Ce qui aurait pu n'être que les déboires d'un soir s'était finalement concrétisé en quelque chose de différent. Les baisers suivant cette déclaration soudaine n'avaient toutefois pas été nombreux. Si bien que Merlin s'était souvent demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé de cela, et où cette danse continuelle allait un jour les mener.

Mais Gauvain restait Gauvain, et le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre continuellement et avec une impatience grandissante sa prochaine démonstration d'affection.

Ils se séparèrent brièvement, échangeant un bref regard mêlant désir, compréhension et contentement, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

Merlin ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter avec délice dans l'étreinte du chevalier. Les lèvres de l'homme avaient un goût de pomme, d'hydromel, mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre que Merlin identifiait désormais comme le 'goût Gauvain'.

Ses bras vinrent se nouer d'eux-mêmes autour du cou de l'homme, tandis qu'il laissait ses doigts s'égarer dans la tignasse presque emblématique du chevalier.

Embrasser Gauvain de cette manière était tellement merveilleux. Merlin se sentait aimé, protégé, et entièrement accepté. Malgré son statut de serviteur, malgré sa maladresse naturelle, et surtout malgré ses pouvoirs.

Gauvain n'avait découvert son statut de sorcier que depuis quelques jours seulement. Il était, comme à son habitude, entré sans frapper dans la chambre de Merlin, l'interrompant dans l'apprentissage d'un sort complexe. Le grimoire ouvert devant lui, la magie pulsant dans ses paumes ouverte, Merlin n'avait même pas cherché à nier l'évidence même. Il avait simplement baissé le regard, s'attendant à la colère, au rejet, au dégoût de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Mais la réaction du chevalier avait été tout autre. Les yeux écarquillés, il s'était tranquillement installé sur le lit du plus jeune avant de lui demander de but en blanc de lui montrer quelques incantations.

Merlin gémit alors que Gauvain approfondissait le baiser, passant sa langue sur les lèvres du sorcier, quémandant une entrée que Merlin s'empressa de lui accorder.

Il aimait cet homme. Son côté fougueux, presque juvénile, mais aussi sa gravité et son intensité dans des instants comme celui-ci.

Basculant la tête en arrière, il laissa ensuite le chevalier déposer des baisers le long de son cou alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le sol. Les mains de l'homme étaient partout, se glissant sous la tunique de Merlin, caressant son torse et son vente, remontant peu à peu le vêtement qui termina inévitablement au sol.

Essoufflé, le torse nu, Merlin observa avec une légère appréhension mêlée à une fascination certaine Gauvain se débarrasser à son tour de sa tunique. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin, leurs étreintes précédentes se limitant à quelques baisers parfaitement chastes. Et Merlin, bien qu'étant, il ne pouvait le nier, particulièrement excité par la perspective qui se dessinait peu à peu, était également terrifié.

Le simple baiser échangé quelques minutes plus tôt s'était si rapidement transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux, et sur lequel il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune emprise.

-Gauvain, murmura-t-il le rouge aux joues alors que l'homme s'allongeait à nouveau sur lui.

-Shh, le coupa ce dernier. Laisse-moi t'aimer, Merlin.

Il lui prit lentement le menton afin de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je te promets que j'irai doucement. Et…si quoi que ce soit te dérange, ou si tu souhaites qu'on en reste là, dis-le moi. Et je m'arrêterai aussitôt. Compris ?

Le sorcier hocha lentement la tête et fut récompensé par un autre baiser, plus audacieux celui-ci.

Fermant les yeux, il ne put retenir des soupirs de plaisir alors que Gauvain s'attelait à la découverte de son torse. Les lèvres de l'homme caressant sa peau avaient un goût de paradis. Il pouvait sentir des frissons traverser son corps. Et la présence du désir du chevalier collé au sien n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Malgré son inexpérience dans ce domaine, il avait désiré Gauvain depuis bien longtemps déjà. Malgré leurs statuts respectifs, malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes. Il avait longuement rêvé au corps qui était à présent presque entièrement collé au sien. Seules persistaient deux barrières de tissus que Merlin trouvait de plus en plus encombrantes.

Mais ces dernières ne furent bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Lorsqu'ils s'unirent enfin, Merlin cru voir des étoiles, et sa magie se déclencha d'elle-même, comme pour bénir à sa manière cette union tant attendue.

Ils s'aimèrent passionnément, leurs corps brûlants s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la félicité, les pouvoirs du sorcier explosèrent en une multitude de couleurs…

* * *

…

-Tu sais, déclara Gauvain quelques minutes plus tard, j'adore de plus en plus tes pouvoirs. On devrait faire ça régulièrement dans mes appartements. J'ai toujours trouvé que les murs gris manquaient de couleurs.

Ils étaient encore nus. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils reposaient sous la cape rouge du chevalier.

Une palette de couleur les entourait encore, constituée de petites sphères de lumières, témoignant des émotions profondes et incontrôlables ressenties par le plus jeune un peu plus tôt.

Gauvain éclata de rire face au regard gêné que lui renvoya son jeune amant.

-Je ne contrôle pas encore tout, avoua Merlin en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre l'homme. Particulièrement quand…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant de déposer sa tête sur le torse de Gauvain, soupirant de bonheur alors que les doigts de l'homme massaient son cuir chevelu.

-Et je t'aime comme ça, souffla Gauvain.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Cet aveu avait déjà échappé au chevalier dans la force de leur passion. Mais il était infiniment plus agréable de l'entendre de nouveau, et d'être véritablement sûr que ces mots aient bien été prononcés.

-Et je t'aime comme tu es, renchérit Merlin. Malgré tes idées étranges en matière de décoration…

Le rire du chevalier retentit une fois de plus, déclenchant une agréable chaleur dans le corps du plus jeune.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il plaisantait actuellement avec Gauvain des effets de ses pouvoirs. Ces mêmes pouvoirs qu'il avait durant longtemps caché au chevalier de peur de la réaction de ce dernier. Mais son acceptation si facile était merveilleuse…

* * *

La clairière fut bientôt plongée dans un doux silence, que seules les respirations des deux hommes transperçaient.

Les deux amants observaient sans un mot le soleil se coucher au travers des feuillages. Les couleurs perdaient peu à peu en intensité, gardant toutefois des teintes chaudes et créant sans cesse de nouvelles ombres chinoises sur les parois de leur sanctuaire. Les deux hommes profitaient de cette magie naturelle, partageant en silence ce moment inoubliable qui resterait à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire.

Il leur faudrait bientôt retourner à Camelot et faire comme si rien de tout ceci ne s'était produit. Comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que de proches amis. Comme si Merlin n'était qu'un simple serviteur un peu maladroit.

Mais, pour le moment, ils se laissaient tous les deux plonger dans un profond sommeil, profitant de ces instants volés avant un dur retour à la réalité. Leurs songes les portèrent dans un monde bien différent. Un monde où la magie était belle, puissante, acceptée et célébrée par tous les humains. Un monde dans lequel Merlin pouvait librement dévoiler ses dons, un monde dans lequel ils n'auraient plus à masquer cette romance naissante.

Un monde différent…Ou peut-être tout simplement leur futur ?

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
